Outdoor gas cooking devices, or grills, are quite popular, especially because they provide the flavor and satisfaction of cooking over a traditional charcoal grill while eliminating the inconvenience and mess associated with starting and maintaining a charcoal fire.
Such gas grills include complex burner assemblies, however, which are relatively difficult to assemble and require the use of tools, thereby making them relatively expensive to manufacture.